1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection presentation system, and more particularly, to a projection presentation system which allows a presenter to perform a presentation with minimized projection on the speaker when he is in front of the screen.
2. Introduction
In a presentation where a presenter shows an audience presentation materials by displaying the materials on a monitor screen or projecting screen, the presenter explains the material by gesturing at the presentation materials being displayed using his hands or a pointer bar or laser pointer or the like. Whether using a rear-projection system or a front projector system, the presenter interacts with a computer by directly operating the computer in order to display or operate an object like a video or file contained in the presentation materials. Generally, presentations are problematic in that there is a restriction on the interaction the presenter can perform and the procedure or interaction is not natural as compared to a presentation without a computer. An additional problem with front projection systems is that part of the projection can land on the presenter, causing discomfort and disorientation. Being in the projection beam, the presenter is blinded by the projector and cannot see the audience. From the observer's point of view, text and graphics projected onto the speaker are quite distracting to an audience. Rear-projection systems, while not suffering the projection on the presenter problem, are expensive and require specialized projection surfaces and space behind the screen for projectors.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which would become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for controlling the projecting beam impinging on the presenter. Further, there is a need in the art for a presentation system by which a presenter can interact with the presentation material in real time using gesture commands and manipulate the entire presentation from a natural position standing near a screen.